Kandice Samedi
| hair color=* Brown | eye color=* Brown | first=* You Have Failed This City | last=* A Tale of Two Witches | episode count=* 21 | actor= * Bella Samman * Scarlett Estevez (Young) }} Kandice Samedi is the daughter of the Loa Cristophoros Samedi. Kandice is the granddaughter of Kervens Samedi and the cousin of Prince Jackson and Kandice Parker. Kandice is a member of the Samedi Family. Early History Kandice was born New Orleans, LA as the result of a one-night-stand between her father and an unnamed woman. Her mother's pregnancy was no mistake as she had begged Cristophoros to help her become fertile. He had agreed to help her but, he told her that for the price, the child would be his. She agreed to have him impregnate her, and thus their daughter was born. Personality As a child, Kandice was a sweet child who is easily frightened by everything. However, she is not afraid of people that she knows (i.e. her family). She's also very possessive of her father as he's the only person she truly relies on. Kandice also knows how to cheer her father up with her comedic persona. She also fears her great grandfather because he had once threatened to kill her and even though her father had attempted to calm her down, it seems to do no good. Powers and Abilities |-|Inherited Abilities= Abilities from Baron * Protection Embodiment: Kandice possesses the power become the embodiment of protection. * Death Manipulation: Kandice has the power to decide, determine and manipulate the cause of death. * Fertility Inducement: The power to induce fertility causing growth and reproduction. Abilities from Kervens * Death Sense: Kandice can sense the coming of death and the actual act of dying. * Death Inducement: Kandice can cause death, either instantly or after certain time. * Chaos Magic: Kandice possess the power of chaos magic. * Chaos Inducement: Kandice has the power to create and cause chaos. * Infertility Inducement: Kandice has the power to induce infertility in a subject causing irreconcilability. Abilities from Cristophoros * Healing Blood: Kandice possess blood with healing properties. * Alcohol Immunity: Kandice has the ability to become immune to the effects of ethanol in alcoholic beverages. * Love Augmentation: Kandice has the power to augment love in others. * Nigh Omnipotence: Kandice possess ultimate power, with certain limitations. * Sex Magic: Kandice has the power to use sex-related magic. * Sexual Inducement: Kandice has the power to induce sexual arousal, lust, bliss, and pleasure in others. * Breath of Life: Kandice has the ability to exhale a breath that brings life. |-|Witch Abilities= Kandice possess the standard powers and abilities of a witch. Weaknesses Kandice possess the typical weaknesses of a witch. Relationships Cristophoros Samedi Cristophoros is Kandice's father. He loves her dearly. When she was born, he didn't have that much interaction with her. When he found out that her mother passed away, he began nurturing her properly. Eventually, he fell in love with her always trying to do the best he can. With help from his father Kervens, Cristophoros has established a strong relationship with his only child. Name * The name Kandice is a Latin baby name. In Latin the meaning of the name Candice is: Shining. * The surname Samedi is French meaning "Saturday". Trivia * Kandice is named after her father's cousin Kandice who he love's dearly. Appearances Season One * You Have Failed This City * There Is Healing * I Have Failed This City * Shadows of the Past * Angel With A Shotgun * Dangerous Habits * This Magic Called Sex * Brave New World * Devil's Eyes * All Our Times Have Come * What We Live For * The Girl in the Mirror * The Man Who Broke The Bat * Old Friends, New Enemies * Dying Is An Art * Always Trying to Save the World * So Much Suffering * Tear The World Down * Goodbye To The Girl * He Made My Daddy a Prince, My Daddy Made Me His Queen * A Tale of Two Witches References Category:Supernatural Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Forever Mine (TV Series) Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Female Characters